


touch my soul and hold it tight

by themilktea



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, i just need to go through the drought and survive that's all, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themilktea/pseuds/themilktea
Summary: “What brings you here?”Jongin arches his eyebrows at Taeyong. “I need a reason to come to my boyfriend’s room now?”Taeyong just chuckles before he claims the spot besides Jongin on his bed. “No, it just—I thought you want to spend your time alone. I know you’re tired and want to get some good rest. Touring is never easy.”or SuperM finally start the first leg of their tour and Taeyong kind of get caught with a cold in the middle of it. Jongin, just want to be a good boyfriend, just go and visit Taeyong in his hotel room.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	touch my soul and hold it tight

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's me and I'm back at it again. This one honestly have been in my draft for quite sometimes I think after their show at Chicago? And I kind of left it to dust. Inspired by the moment Jongin wiped something from Taeyong's face for the very first time which happened in the Chicago show (correct me if I'm wrong). And I know possibly it's wiping something and not Taeyong actually got sick but at that time I have my own thought and like I said, this one has been in my draft for awhile. So, usual disclaimer, this is merely a work of fiction and I own nothing but the plot (lol). I don't know any of them personally or anything that happen in their life. I kinda wrote this one overnight so it explain the word count and also, it's unbeta-ed so apologize in advance for any error in it. I hope you'll enjoy this one and help you get through the drought!
> 
> Title is taken from Tori Kelly's I Was Made for Loving You.

**_From: Jonginnie Hyung_**  
I’ll come to your room in 5 minutes.

Taeyong is doing his first Vlive after a few months when the notification pops up on the top of his phone screen. He takes a quick glance at it before focusing on talking to his fans that watch the live. The connection is bad, it’s almost funny. He struggles with the sudden loss of audio and have to see his face freezes on the screen. He has a lot to tell his fans but he guesses greeting them and tell them a bit about his new solo will do. He can’t handle the bad connection anymore.

He ends his live before the five minutes is up and about a minute after that, there’s a knock on his hotel room. He smiles and takes off his bucket hat before walking towards the door. A sight of smiling Jongin is seen once it’s open and he walks into the room before Taeyong asks him to. The latter just chuckles before closing the door and follows Jongin.

“What brings you here?”

Jongin arches his eyebrows at Taeyong. “I need a reason to come to my boyfriend’s room now?”

Taeyong just chuckles before he claims the spot besides Jongin on his bed. “No, it just—I thought you want to spend your time alone. I know you’re tired and want to get some good rest. Touring is never easy.”

“Well, I’m sure you can be a part of my good rest too,” Jongin says in a heavy voice, already pulling the younger closer to him. “I love your new hairstyle,” he says, fingers are combing through Taeyong’s ash gray hair.

“Are you?” Taeyong looks up to see Jongin is already nodding as the answer to his question. “I was pretty afraid of what people will think. I kind of think it’s too short?”

Jongin plants a quick kiss on top of Taeyong’s head. He has always love to do that. He loves the smell of Taeyong’s shampoo. “Well, you rock it. Don’t think too much on what people got to say. You do you,” he says before softly pinching Taeyong’s cheek. He can never resist to touch the younger man. “How are you feeling now?”

Taeyong blinks in confusion. “What?”

Jongin playfully rolls his eyes. “Your cold, is it getting better?”

A small smile is drawn across Taeyong’s face. It’s winter and obviously the weather is cold. Taeyong is not really good in dealing with cold weather. It’s easier for him to fall sick at time like this so when they have to fly to the US for the first half of SuperM tour, he kind of expect to not feeling better at any time while they’re here. So when he’s infected with cold, Jongin is obviously the first person to get worry. The elder doesn’t make it too obvious but Taeyong knows from the way he makes sure Taeyong take the medicine and have his meal on time.

“Yeah—“ Taeyong nods. “It’s getting better. It’s still there but I’m definitely getting better,” he fiddles his fingers with Jongin’s. “Thank you—for taking care of me.”

Jongin chuckles before he pulls Taeyong into his hug. “What will I not do for my baby?” He plants a kiss on Taeyong’s head again. “Please don’t get sick too often,” he whispers on top of the bushes of Taeyong’s hair.

The younger is the first to break the hug. “Tired of taking care of me?”

“Why would you say that? It just—I have to keep my distance from you if you’re sick. You will not let me get close to you and I don’t like that.” It’s true, before Taeyong gets better, he already tell Jongin to not to get too close to him which means no cuddling session, no kiss, no long hug and no sleeping on the same bed. This is the first time Jongin can hop onto Taeyong’s bed because he’s pretty sure the latter is getting better plus, he decides to give no damn anymore. He misses to have Taeyong in his hold.

“Geez, you are one clingy big baby,” Taeyong says teasingly while poking his boyfriend’s cheek.

“One clingy big baby, only for you,” Jongin replies before softly bopping Taeyong’s nose. “Have you take your medicine?”

Taeyong immediately nods. “I did, before I do my live.”

“Oh, that live—“ Jongin lets out a small laugh and it receives a confuse look from his younger boyfriend. “I get to watch it just now. Funny how you have to struggle with the bad connection in this hotel. I have to see your pixelated face freezes on my screen multiple of times. Luckily it’s you.”

Blood is rushing towards Taeyong’s face. “You watch it?”

“Yeah, I have nothing to do anyway,” Jongin looks at how his fingers are now intertwined with Taeyong’s. “I can’t stand the freezing anymore, that’s why I send you the text and wanting to come into your room,” he takes a quick look at Taeyong. “Also, I kind of miss you and want to see how you're doing. Feel like it’s better to see you in person,” he winks at his boyfriend.

It has been months since they get into a relationship but Taeyong will always be the shy one when Jongin does things. The elder loves to tease him because he wants to see his face goes red and Taeyong is never mad. It just sometimes he hopes Jongin will have some mercy on his heart condition. “It’s embarrassing—“ Taeyong covers his face with his free hand while Jongin has the time of his life laughing at him. “It’s been a while since I get on Vlive to greet my fans and all they get is my freezing face.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” small laugh still can be heard from Jongin. “Bet your fans are still grateful for it.”

Taeyong suddenly takes his attention on Jongin’s bandaged finger before bringing it closer to his lips and plant a light kiss on it. “Please get better, don’t get hurt anymore,” he’s smiling before looking up to Jongin, whose eyes is full of endearment towards his younger boyfriend.

“You’re talking to me or my finger?”

“Both,” Taeyong chuckles. “But seriously hyung, don’t get hurt anymore. You’re worrying me.”

“Said the person who get sick while being on the road.”

A light slap lands on Jongin’s thigh. “Hyung, I’m serious! Your comeback with EXO is nearing. You have a tour to finish. Take care of yourself. Don’t push yourself too much. Don’t get hurt. We might have to be apart for some times because—you know with the schedule with our respective group. Don’t make me worry too much,” Taeyong says with a constant pout on his lips.

Jongin has to try so hard to not to kiss Taeyong right there and then. He knows Taeyong is serious. The younger man has always concern about him. If he has to fly abroad for EXO’s tour, his boyfriend never miss to text him, asking if he’s well and reminds him to get as much rest as he can. “Are you going to say this to Baekhyun hyung too?”

Taeyong scoffs. He knows Jongin tries to play jealousy on him. “That’s a good idea.”

“I’ll let him know about that,” Jongin says jokingly before he let out a heavy sigh. “Why do you have to remind me that we have to separate for a while after this tour? I’m trying to forget it before reality hits me like a wave,” he plays with Taeyong’s hair which make it seems like the latter is having ears of a baby wolf. “You look cute like this.”

Taeyong just rolls his eyes while deep inside, he likes it if Jongin is spoiling him with soft touches like he does now. “Reality is not always beautiful, hyung. But then, we’ll be on the road again—“

“That’s next year, Taeyongie,” Jongin cuts before Taeyong can finish his sentence. “Who would expect it will be this hard for me to get away from you hm?” he pinches Taeyong’s cheek and receives a slap on his thigh, again. “God, I love you so much.”

“You only realize that now?”

Jongin shakes his head. “Always suspect that but—“ he shrugs. “Just want to say it out loud so you'll know.”

Taeyong just smiles before he snakes his arms around Jongin’s waist, holding the elder tighter as if someone wants to take Jongin away from him. “I know it, hyung. Even if you don’t say it I know. The way you care about me, the way you always help me, the way you have my back when I’m not feeling too good. You—you wouldn’t do that if you don’t love me—right?”

Jongin swears he sees a moment of hesitation in Taeyong’s eyes. He immediately plants a quick kiss on Taeyong’s lips. “Of course I do. Please, Yongie, don’t ever doubt my feelings for you. I wouldn’t risk myself getting infected by cold if I don’t love you enough and hold you this close while knowing well that you’re sick.”

The younger just nods before yawning. The effect of the medicine he takes obviously slowly kicking in. “Hyung, I think I want to sleep now.”

“Meds is kicking in?”

Taeyong just nods and laying his head on top of Jongin’s chest once they gets into a more comfortable position. He inhales Jongin’s body scent before his lips breaks into a wide smile. “You smell so nice, hyung. I love it.”

Jongin just chuckles as a response. “You sure want to sleep like this? Your neck might hurt tomorrow morning, baby,” he says while looking down on Taeyong, whose head is still on top of Jongin’s chest.

The hold around Jongin’s waist is getting tighter. Taeyong just nods his head, hair is tickling Jongin. “Just want to get spoiled. I’m comfortable for now,” he says, half mumbling.

“Taeyongie—“

“Hmm.”

“You didn’t reply to my love confession just now.”

Taeyong let out a weak scoff. He can imagine a pouty boyfriend in his hold. “I love you too, Jongin hyung. Good night.”

*******

“Taeyong hyung, you’re okay?” Ten is asking his best friend once he sees the latter keeps on massaging his neck.

“Yeah, it just—I think I sleep unmoved last night so my neck is feeling a little stiff?” Taeyong says, hand still busy massaging his neck. “But no worries, I’m fine.”

“You’re gonna be a bit uncomfortable in the flight later though,” Ten replies, obviously concern towards his friend.

“You two look like you guys are having a serious conversation here,” Jongin joins in, slipping the boarding pass into his passport. “Yongie, you’re okay?”

Ten looks at the two of them before interrupting, because he knows Taeyong will never tell. “Taeyong says his neck feels a little stiff. Something about sleeping unmoved last night,” he shrugs.

Jongin raises his eyebrows at Taeyong while the latter is mentally strangling Ten in his head. “Really?”

“Just a little.”

Jongin immediately slipping his passport into the back pocket of his pants before he takes his neck pillow and put it around Taeyong’s neck. He makes sure he puts it right and buttoned the front of the pillow so it won’t slip off Taeyong later. “What did I say about your neck might hurt a little in the morning hm?” he says, almost whispering while fixing the pillow on his boyfriend’s neck.

“You could have just put me on the pillow if you want to.”

“Someone said he wants to be spoiled last night.”

Taeyong just rolls his eyes. “Fine, I let you win this time.” His lips then breaks into a thing but sincere smile. “Thank you hyung. For always taking care of me.”

“Like I said, what will I not do for my baby?”

Meanwhile, Ten just stands there, looks at both of them and finally get the reason behind Taeyong’s stiff neck.


End file.
